


and it's mind over you don't, don't matter

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, but all goes well, hopelessness I guess, it either starts off good and ends in tears, look I can't write fluff all the way through, or vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: "the sun is out, it'll burn your nightmares""and when it goes, when the sun goes as it always does?"
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	and it's mind over you don't, don't matter

**Author's Note:**

> more warnings at the end

party wakes up gasping, the dream is heavy on their chest, weighing down their heart and pressing down painfully on their lungs, wrapping its dark tendrils around their throat and they can't breathe anymore, can't call for help, left their voice in the dream along with their hope and their tears and their ability to think it through

  
they've never been silent in their sleep, but out of the corner of their eye they see ghoul resting, and they want to call for help and the nightmare comes back for them again wraps its arms around their chest like a lover ready to pull them under the covers and its whispers are hot and cold against their ear, make their eyes burn and their skin freeze and party's choking on its dark love confession for the misery that they hold inside themself

  
they start slipping down under... _you don't matter_  
reality is fading... _you don't matter_  
hope is gone... _you don't matter_  
_you don't matter_  
_you don't matter_  
_youdontmatteryoudontmatteryoudontmatteryoudontmatteryoudontmatter_  
_you..._  
_don't..._  
_matter..._

warmth seeps into their back, warming them up slightly but it's too late, at this point it's too late, they're at a point of no return and it's too late it's too lat _eits toolateitstoolateitstoolateitstoo-_  
party  
_toolatetoolatetoolate-_  
party!  
_latelatelatela-_  
PARTY!

  
they wake up trashing and screaming, throat sore, almost bleeding, lips bitten bloody and raw and someone pressing against their back, holding them tight anchoring them to reality because _itsnottoolatepartywellmakeitifyoubelieveitsnottoolatenotyet_

  
when their eyes adjust to the clarity and light of their room, so contrasting with the depths of their mind of their night of their dreams, they can see Jet in just xyr pants and Kobra in one of Jet's shirt, both their faces scared and confused, they feel Ghoul shifting behind them and he's probably gestured for them to leave because they reluctantly do, shooting back a concerned glance

  
"it's over now, Pois, it's over, nothing to fear now"

  
party wants to answer but they don't have the strength yet, can't find it in themself to open their mouth and speak

  
"the sun is out, it'll burn your nightmares"

"and when it goes, when the sun goes as it always does?" they rasp out, a broken whisper

  
"then i'll be there, i'll be the one to burn them, scare them back into their darkness, i'll be there, when the sun goes black i'll find you and i'll stand by your side, okay, i'll always find you, i'll always be by your side at the end of the world"

  
party feels his words in their heart, burning brightly deep inside, warming them and they intertwine their fingers with the ones resting on their belly and by their side

  
their mind and the night has told them they don't matter in this fight, that they will loose anyway but somehow it feels less true when Ghoul is with them, behind them, his arms holding them down to reality, everything is brighter in the good way, they'll win, whether it's a small fight or the war, they'll win, as they have already won life, by just being there, living through it to the fullest, loud and colourful with their family by their side

**Author's Note:**

> tw:for hopelessness and thoughts of giving up, though nothing explicit just the feeling of oncoming doom(?)  
> I read and love all your comments and they are always appreciated :)


End file.
